Cold as Ice
left | writer = Brian Young | director = Geoffrey Wing Shotz | previous = Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me | next = Hell Is Other People }} Cold as Ice is the ninth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-second episode of the series overall. Summary THE SALVATORES ARE COMING TO TOWN — With the holidays in full swing, a search for Julian leads Damon and Stefan to a small town outside of Mystic Falls. While managing a holiday toy drive at Whitmore College, seeks help from Nora and the two strike up an unlikely friendship. Elsewhere, Caroline does her best to navigate her new life as a pregnant vampire, while grows concerned that the pregnancy is effecting her more than she’s letting on. Finally, after finding himself at odds with Damon, Stefan is forced to take matters into his own hands, setting off a tragic chain of events that leaves their lives changed forever. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Special Recurring Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Recurring Cast *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Trivia *This episode will be the seventh mid-season finale of the series. **This is the seventh mid-season finale to feature Stefan and Damon; the sixth to feature and Caroline; the fourth to feature ; the third to feature ; the first to feature and Nora. It is also the first mid-season finale to not feature Elena, Matt and Enzo (since his debut). **This is also the third mid-season finale of the series to end on the 9th episode. *The episode will see Damon (Ian Somerhalder) and Stefan (Paul Wesley) hunting for Julian in a small town outside of Mystic Falls. Look for something to get between the two brothers and set off a tragic chain of events. Meanwhile, Bonnie (Kat Graham) will recruit Nora (Scarlett Byrne) to help her with managing Whitmore College's holiday toy drive, striking up an unlikely friendship in the process. Alaric (Matt Davis) become increasingly concerned that Caroline's pregnancy is affecting her way more than she's revealing to everyone else. E! TV Scoop - Watch With Kristin Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References "Cold as Ice" is a 1977 song by the band Foreigner. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures |-|Promotional= Rs_560x374-151120125224-1024.3.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg Rs_560x374-151120125225-1024.4.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg Rs_560x374-151120125223-1024.2.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg Rs_560x374-151120125225-1024.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg TVD709_Caroline_Alaric.jpg TVD709_Caroline_Alaric_2.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-11-12_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|7x09 ©Trevor Stott 2015-10-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|7x09 Ian Somerhalder October 8, 2015 2015-10-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Brandon_Leonard_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Brandon Leonard, Brian Young October 8, 2015 2015-10-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Ian Somerhalder October 8, 2015 2015-10-08_Annie_Wersching_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Cornell Willis October 8, 2015 2015-10-07_Ian_Somerhalder_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Cornell Willis October 7, 2015 2015-10-07_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young October 7, 2015 2015-10-06_Brian_Young_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham, Brian Young October 6, 2015 2015-10-06_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|It's Christmas in Mystic Falls ©Brian Young October 6, 2015 References See also Category:Season 7 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Holiday episodes